Bemusement
by Team Hanabi
Summary: PMD Sky; Dusknoir's thoughts on Ichigo after their formal introduction.


_Notes: Big-time spoilers this time round. This spoils plot revelations in Chapters 14 - 16 of the games, so if you haven't gotten that far, it's best to back out now rather than wind up seriously spoiled... or seriously confused, depending._

* * *

He preferred her this way.

Though truthfully -- regrettably -- they'd only been _passing_ acquaintances at best before, thanks to her companions' efforts. Yes, _those two_ had been **very** protective of their little human pet. Such a shame. He would have _loved_ the chance to speak with her just _once_. A chance to _compliment_ her on her rare ability, on the rarity of her very _existence_.

A chance to see just how long it would take for her to succumb. To see if her screams would draw her guardians out of hiding, or if she would even have the _breath_ to scream when he struck.

But they had been cautious, and he was left with only glimpses and glimmers of the girl she had once been. And that was truly a shame, for it meant he had little basis for comparison beyond conjecture.

Still, he preferred her as she was now. Visible. Easy to read.

Everything about her was _bright_. No... perhaps _vivid_ was a better term. From those glossy green eyes to her crimson bandanna, right down to her flame-tipped tail, betrayed her very _nature_ -- her _passion_. Her **drive**. Her _fiery_ spirit. (And yes, the pun was entirely obvious and completely unavoidable. It was just so... _apt_.)

A _far_ cry from the frightened and flighty waif she'd once been. But again, he'd never really been able to _know_ her before now, due to those less than ideal circumstances. Perhaps, if he had been someone she _trusted_...

...Ah, but he was **now**, wasn't he? Yes, she _trusted_ him... _Admired_ him now, to some degree, and why wouldn't she? Everyone _else_ did, and she had no _reason_ to think otherwise. And she would _not_, unless and until he _gave_ her one.

But _should_ he? He honestly preferred her this way, and besides, she held so much _potential_...

A Pokémon with the Dimensional Scream... An accomplished explorer despite her youth -- oh, yes, the Kecleon brothers had been so _eager_ to share tales of her team's exploits, and that mousy apprentice was quick to sing Team Hanabi's praises when he just happened to bring up their meeting at Amp Plains. An amnesiac grasping for _any_ clues about who she once was, a child looking for answers and who already _believed_ that he, the great and knowledgeable Dusknoir, could help her find the truth...

Perhaps he should. Perhaps he could guide her to _his_ truths.

Starting, possibly, with a reminder of type advantages. Of all the things she _could_ have become, a _fire lizard_ was simply too **perfect**--!

Ah, Grovyle! To think of how much _easier_ he kept making everything--! Heedless of how history would look upon him, he _willingly_ cast himself as the villain, right down to nearly striking down _her_ beloved partner for the good of the mission. Were Dusknoir to offer her a shot at **revenge**, well... who would bat an eye...? Few could protest such poetic **justice**, even were they so inclined.

And with her ability... with his insight into how her powers functioned... who would question her becoming his _apprentice_?

In his mind's eye, so many possibilities blossomed: he could almost hear himself fighting to keep too much _glee_ from tainting his encouragement as he set her against their hated foe. He could just about picture her wild, triumphant grin as she stood over the gecko's charred form, or the absolute _hatred_ smoldering in her gaze as she fought him beyond the point of exhaustion, driven on only by adrenaline and determination.

Indeed, he couldn't decide which would be better... Or if both scenarios would _pale_ in comparison to the look on her face as his shadows surged through her from behind. That blank, pure confusion, matched only by _Grovyle's_ own bewilderment at the betrayal... and the dawning comprehension as he explained _everything_ to them in those last, _beautiful_ moments before victory.

To say nothing of how such a scene would crush _her_, if there was any way to ensure the annoying insect would _witness_ it.

But... the Dimensional Scream could also prove useful, if properly harnessed. Such a _valuable_ apprentice might not be worth spending on petty revenge.

If only...

...It was such a shame her partner survived his injuries. Had he given Grovyle just a moment more to finish the job... but he hadn't time to consider any long-term ramifications his action or inaction might have. There was something rather ironic in that, perhaps.

Even if the bulbasaur's survival was easily correctable, there was also the matter of the double-edged sword residing within the girl. True, the Dimensional Scream could prove _useful_, but it could also prove his downfall, were it to show her anything _inconvenient_. Of course, that _could_ be counteracted with proper planning... It all came down to risk versus reward.

He merely needed time to decide what to _do_ with her. So many possibilities... So much to consider.

Ah, yes... He _definitely_ preferred her like this.


End file.
